


Steps to Saying 'I Like You'

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: They'd been enemies and rivals, and now they were friends - something that Sting treasured, even as he privately longed and hoped for more. Then he stumbles across Natsu practicing how to say 'I like you' and it becomes more than a hope, if the Fire Mage can ever get the words out.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe
Series: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Steps to Saying 'I Like You'

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c).

Sting glanced at the clock and away again, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from making a noise or bursting into giggles which he had been fighting the urge to do ever since Natsu had pulled him aside over half an hour ago. The other Dragon-slayer was pacing back and forth across the office, and Sting winced as he saw the sparks that darted around Natsu’s feet, hoping that his carpet was going to survive until Natsu finally managed to find his words. Not that he hadn’t been trying, as Natsu had been trying, starting to tell him why he had come all this way and hauled Sting off on his own, only to trail off each time. Stumbling over his words, hands flailing in the air, before making a frustrated and starting to pace once more, mumbling to himself under his breath.

It amused him no end to see Natsu who had been so confident, so overwhelming during every other encounter they’d had, and who could probably still easily wipe the floor with him if he chose, reduced to a blushing, babbling mess. Of course, Sting wasn’t really helping matters as he sat at his desk, watching Natsu, and choosing to pretend that he didn’t have a clue about what was happening. Which was harder than he cared to admit, now that he was alone with Natsu.

_Sting frowned as he lay staring up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to work out what had roused him. Lector was sprawled beside him fast asleep and snoring loudly, but that was a sound that Sting had long grown accustomed too, and he listened for a moment. It took him a moment to realise that he could hear voices, and his magic stirred, ready to face a threat, only to fade away as he remembered that Natsu had come to visit and Rogue and Minerva had insisted that the Fire Mage stay with him for some reason. Not that he had been about to argue, and not just because of the spark of hero-worship that he couldn’t entirely smother even though he knew Natsu as a friend now too, although he wasn’t about to consider the other reasons while the other Dragon-slayer was under his roof._

_But who is he talking to?_

_He hesitated for a moment before slipping out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Exceed. Outside in the hallway, it was louder, and he could make out odd words, eyebrows rising when he caught his own name amongst them, and he glanced back at his bedroom. He knew that he shouldn’t nose, but his curiosity was growing, especially as it dawned on him that he could only make out one voice even with his enhanced hearing. Praying that he wasn’t about to make a mistake – remembering Minerva’s odd warning for him to be on his best behaviour – he padded down the stairs towards the living room where Natsu was sleeping._

_“…I wanted to say…I wanted to tell you…” He slowed as he approached, knowing that Natsu’s hearing was as sharp if not sharper than his, but there was no sign that the Fire Mage had heard him, and he inched forward until he was able to peer around the door frame._

_Natsu was pacing back and forth across the living room, looking far too awake for this time of night, and Sting had a feeling that he probably hadn’t slept at all. He was frowning and looked more agitated than Sting could ever remember him seeing him look before, and he was about to step inside and ask what was going in, that other reason for wanting Natsu here bubbling up._

_“Sting…” He froze, thinking he had been discovered, but Natsu’s attention was elsewhere, on some distant point that only he could see as the Fire Mage swallowed convulsively, hands clenched into fists at his side. “Sting…I-I… dammit, I should have spoken to Lucy about this…Gray probably just set me up,” Natsu grumbled, and Sting was even more confused now. What on earth could be going on that involved him, Lucy and Gray? Ignoring the little flare of triumph at hearing Natsu growl out the Ice Mage’s name because for a while he’d entertained the thought that the other pair was something more. Not that it mattered, or he had any interest, he reminded himself, the lie heavy even in the safety of his own mind. “And she would tell me just to say it,” Natsu continued, turning around, and Sting shrank back out of sight, but not before he saw that the other Dragon-slayer was blushing as he swallowed convulsively, before finally whispering.“...I- I like you…”_

_Sting had fled at that point, reasonably sure he was as red as Natsu at that point, and half expecting his heart to beat itself out of his chest. I like you. The words, the feeling, that he had been trying to hold at bay for so long, not wanting to undo the friendship they had now, bubbling up as Natsu’s whisper echoed in his mind, and he hadn’t got any sleep for the rest of that night._

That had been a few days ago, and while he had caught Natsu watching him a few times, pink-cheeked at times, the other Dragon-slayer had made no effort to speak to him alone, and there was nothing in their interactions to indicate there was something more. To the point where Sting had been starting to think that maybe it had been a figment of his imagination. That his brain had taken the feelings that he had been trying to ignore had got the better of and made him hope, and then Natsu had pulled him aside.

And here they were…

Apparently no closer to resolving – no, that wasn’t the right word, because Sting wanted this. He could admit that to himself now, his heart beating a little bit faster every time Natsu turned towards him. _I like him._ Not as a hero, not just as a friend, although that was something he treasured, but in a way that made his breath catch, heart racing, and he squirmed in his seat. He wanted to say something, could feel the words resting on his tongue ready to be spoken, but then he looked at Natsu again and couldn’t bring himself to speak, because Natsu was trying – had even gone so far as to practice, to ask for advice. And Sting really wanted to know what Gray had said to him, but that was a question for later because Natsu was looking at him again, cheeks growing pinker by the moment as they stared at one another. Sting trying to look as relaxed and welcoming as possible, Natsu torn between frustration and being flustered, and then he was looking away again and ducking his head.

“Natsu…” Sting began, deciding to take pity on him, although there was no way he was going to be able to resist teasing Natsu about all this later. It was as though his voice had pressed a switch because Natsu took a shuddering breath, and the temperature around them increased, and Sting was sure that he was about to lose the carpet as flames flickered around the other Dragon-slayer and then Natsu was looking at him. Looking as though he was going into a fight, rather than confessing and Sting’s lips quivered, the urge to speak, to laugh, to do something growing by the second.

“I-I like you!” The words burst out of Natsu, just shy of a shout, and it was clearly much louder than he’d intended because he flinched and turned so red that Sting was almost worried for his health. Almost, because Natsu had finally done it, the words out in the open, and Sting was already up and moving. Distantly noticing the sound of movement at the door, giggles betraying the fact that they had an audience, not that Natsu seemed to have noticed and Sting had no intention of drawing his attention to it, as he closed the distance between them. Finally allowing himself to do what he had wanted to do since the Fire Mage had arrived, and wrapping his arms around Natsu, a little relieved when the flames immediately disappeared, letting him feel the tremors wracking the other Dragon-slayer.

“I know,” he murmured, pulling Natsu close, feeling suddenly nervous as he realised that he was now free to say the words that had been bubbling up since he’d heard Natsu practising. “I-I like you too,” he whispered, voice catching, and he wasn’t sure which of them laughed first. A nervous release of energy, as Natsu’s arms crept around him in turn, cautious as though he didn’t quite dare believe they were here. It was Sting who gathered the courage to pull back, brushing his lips over Natsu’s forehead, laughter softening to a smile as he looked at the Fire Mage who looked as though he didn’t know what to do with himself now that he had got the words out. And it was so wonderfully Natsu to not have thought beyond this step, and with that confession warm and real between them, Sting took the plunge, closing the distance between them again. Searching Natsu’s wide-eyed gaze for permission before dipping his head and pressing a chaste kiss to warm lips.

“Sting…” Natsu breathed into the kiss, not a protest and not quite a question, but something in between and Sting kissed him again, before pulling back and grinning. Unable to resist teasing, as Natsu blinked up at him, reaching up to brush his fingers against his lips where Sting’s lips had been, looking as though he wasn’t entirely sure that this was happening.

“You practised? But you didn’t plan what came next?”


End file.
